Gods, Religions
World of Derrain has several deities, gods and goddesses: which are being worshiped by its inhabitants. Elvari Gods Kiradai * Kirados - High God, God of Light * Varikad - Great God, God of Darkness * Velar - High God, God of Seas * Terthun - Keeper of Secrets * Sylvanair - Great God, God of Forests and Ancestry * Harel - Trickster of Gods * Nashir - High God, God of Death Sylvanadi * Sylvanair - Goddess of Forests and Ancestry * Perianias - God of Hunt and Wisdom * Ariela - God of Beauty and Love Varidai * Varikad - High God, God of Darkness * Fahril - God of War * Re'ila - Goddess of Deceit and Malice * Vaermain - God of Nightmares * Rhadir - God of Fire and Destruction * Nashir - High God, God of Death Velarai * Velar - God of Seas, Chief god of Pantheon * Jer'aler - God of Storm and Wind Human Beliefs Paganism * Aquilan Pantheon * Centric * Darmianism * Marker Sadhic Paganism * Sadvin God of Creation * Verasis God of Earth, Son of Sadvin * Gefnat Goddes of Rain and Water, Daughter of Sadvin * Narubas God of Death and Underworld, Son of Sadvin * Esea Goddess of Wisdom, Health and Marriage, Daughter of Verasis * Feratis God of Afterlife, Death, Life and Ressurection, Son of Verasis * Seth God of Desert, Evil, Chaos and war, Son of Verasis Doruvanism * Doruv - God of War * Gerian - God of Nature and Peace * Flemia - Goddess of Fire * Hor - God of Thunder and Storm Tarmal Pantheon * Thalian - Queen of Gods, Earth Mother * Leytana - Goddess of Wilds * Daghon - God of Hunt and War * Nadihár - God of War and Violence Triad Faiths Fahraism * Dhemoran * Hravadan * Pahandra Worship of Heaven and it's Kings * Ashustra - Chief of the Kings * Kudir - Guardian of Law * Andhaka - Guardian of Order * Viduraksa - Guardian of Nature Formal Religions Khalid * Khal - Sole god of Ashar Djinn - Servants of Khal'' ''Khalieph - Steward of Khal on earth'' Imperial Cult of Telmar * Nikolaus Founder of Empire and God Cults of the Tarmal Empire * Telmarus - Patron God, King of Gods, God of War, Wisdom And Strategy * Thalian - Queen of Gods, Earth Mother * Leytana - Goddess of Wilds * Daghon - God of Hunt and War * Nadihár - God of War and Violence Everlasting Fire * Incernious the Ancient - God of Flames * Reig'ar - Prince of Fire * Teril - Princess of Amber Church of the Lady * Lady of the Lake - Goddess of Seran, God of Purity, Justice, Nobility and Courage Myrmidan * Myrmidas - Uniator of Myrmidas Tribes Necromangria * Necros - God of Death * Markath - Prince of Darkness * Valsiir - Lord of Souls * Valkith - Lady of Malice Emphyrea - Celestial Court * Emphyr Rcazes - High Empyreal Lord of Heavens ''Dvhar - ''Lords of Purity * Arsea - Empyreal Lady - Spirit of Hope * Maroneiad - Empyreal Lord - Spirit of Fate * Voralyon - Empyreal Lord - Spirit of Valor * Imperivus - Empyreal Lord - Spirit of Honor ''Havnanon - Lords of Darkness' * Mesaphet - Chthonic Lady - Spirit of Sin * Novarus- Chthonic Lord - Spirit of Fear * Kavicas - Chthonic Lord - Spirit of Terror ''Cathons, ''Former ''Havnanon ''or '''''Dvhar * Devaroz - Cathon - Lord of Destruction * Vaal - Cathon - Lord of Hatred * Amandriel - Cathon - Maiden of Anguish Dwarven Gods * Ancients Category:Religion Category:Gods